The Markovs
by StickLad
Summary: Some superhuman teens come to town and one wants Terra. Slade is still alive? Terra can be too? RobXStar CCXRae CyX? BBXCC CCXTerra. CC means created character. Not for Terra fans. please R&R!Has some Super Saiyan stuff in it. COMPLETE.
1. Jayce and Tracye

Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans; if I did, I would be a Titan and Beast Boy would be much more muscular!

* * *

As the Titans woke up the alarm immediately went off. Robin, a teenage boy with black spikey hair and a red, yellow, and green shirt with green gloves, green tights, and a black cape ran into the common room. Starfire, a red-headed Tamaranian with a purple tang-top and a purple and boots, Beast Boy, a green boy with a black-outfit on and a purple strip around the body, ending at the arms and legs, Cyborg, a buff half-man and half-machine, and Raven, a purple-haired teen with a black leotard and a blue cape were all waiting for Robin.

"What's the trouble, Titans?" Robin asked, as he checked his communicator. "Someone stole from the first national bank of Jump City." Raven plainly answered. At this, everyone then ran to the T-car (which I don't know how they all fit) and the T-car then left the 10 story "T" tower and across the water to the land on the other side.

When the Titans appeared to the crime scene two teenage boys were seen attacking innocent people. "Alright you two, your under arrest." Yelled Robin, taking out his bo-staffs while Cyborg turns his hand into a solar-cannon, Beast Boy transforming into a green tiger, Raven using her demonic powers to lift a light post, and Starfire flying in the air as green star-bolts appeared from her hands.

The two boys turned around. A spikey blonde haired, green eyed muscular boy with a black t-shirt and blue-jeans and boots turned around. He grinned. The other boy, a short, black-haired with blue eyes and a red t-shirt and black jeans and sneakers turned and shot a red star-bolt at the Titans.

"Titans! Move!" yelled Robin, as the Titans shot into different directions as the red star-bolt hit the ground, denting it. The other boy then disappeared and then reappeared next to Beast Boy in tiger form and grabbed his tail and threw him at Robin, knocking the Boy Wonder off guard.

"Well well, well. Looks like this'll be easier than we anticipated." The blonde boy smirked. "Allow me introduce ourselves, I am Jayce. The boy over there is Trayce. We are both looking for someone. We needed a little money to start us off and if you have seen her we would appreciate it if you told us."

None of the Titans answered. Starfire helped up Robin and Cyborg helped up Beast Boy. "We shall not tell you anything. Now please, surrender!" said Starfire, as her star-bolts disappeared. Trayce smirked. Jayce laughed. "Tell us, and we will go quietly." Trayce said.

"Fine, who is it that you are looking for?" Robin said, still in battle mode. At this, Trayce held up a picture of a young girl….

* * *

OOOH A CLIFFIE! Please review! Thanx 3 


	2. One Eyed Father

Well, even thoug I didn't get any reviews,I still updated! YAY. I had to work through it, but I got Beast Boy to read my disclaimer! YAY

Beast Boy: Ok, Disclaimer: Laurie(StickLad) does not own the Teen Titans. If she did, squirrels would rule the Earth. Ok, where's my 20 bucks?

Laurie: Erm, I'm paying you?

BB: Duh, it says so in my contract!

Laurie: reads contract Erm, I see...ok, er, punches Beast Boy On with the chappie!

* * *

…As Trayce held up the picture, the titans gasped. On it was a young teenage girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair and a man with brown hair and one blue eye, the other eye was scratched up.

"Terra! That's who your looking for?" screeched Beast Boy, as he ripped out some of his hair. "DUUDE!"

"Hm, then you have seen her." Jayce grinned. "Yeah, we've seen her, but she died along time ago…" Cyborg said "Hm. Shows how smart she is. Father only wanted to see her so he made ups go get her." Trayce grunted.

"Well, is that your knorfka in the picture?" asked Starfire. Jayce nodded. "Why does he wear leather over his left eye?"

"We don't know. But, we should really get back to father." Said Jayce. Robin stared at the picture. It reminded him of someone…but whom?

_Flashback_

_Slades mask comes flying off and Slade grabs his open face. Slade runs to a lever and pulls it. "Another time Robin, another time" smirked Robin._

_End Flashback._

"SLADE!" yelled Robin, lost in thought. "What about Slade, Robin? He is dead, friend Terra killed him!" said a concerned Starfire. She looked at Robin. Inside, she blushed. She had a crush on him since Blackfire came to Jump City. Ever since he and her watched the fireworks. Starfire noticed that Robin was confused, angry, and hurt. Robin was always like this when it came to Slade. Starfire looked at the picture. It looked similar to someone, but she could not place his face.

"Slade? What about Slade?" Tracye asked. Tracye remember heard of his father talk about Slade. He died in an eruption of a volcano. "It doesn't matter. We'll be seeing you around, Titans. Mr. Wilson will want Terra back." Laughed Jayce. At this, he shot a red star-bolt near the ground where the Titans gathered. Smoke covered there eyes and Beast Boy sneezed. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. "Dude! Where'd they go?" Beast Boy said as he scratched his head.

Robin was confused. He was so sure that that man was Slade, he could almost taste it. And that one boy, Trayce. He looked just like the man in the picture. And his voice resembled Slade's a lot. What if Slade is still alive! Impossible! He melted in a pit of lava! The only way he could be alive if that Slade was another robot or he was brought back to life by some demon! (tee hee, Trigon...) Robin couldn't sleep that night thinking about this…

* * *

Beast Boy: wakes up ugh, where am I?

Laurie: your at my house! And your tied up to my bunk bed ladder! YAY

BB: OMG! NOOO! NOT MELON HOUSE!

Laurie: yes...BTW people, read AlyRaven's fan fiction: Triangle of Hate anf Love. ITS AWESOME! w00t(ner)

BB: can I play Halo?

Laurie: NO! I MUST SELL YOU ON EBAY!

BB: Did you take your pills this morning?

Laurie: Maybe...


	3. The treatment

Ok, so I had my friend read the last chapter and I accidentally put Robin instead of Slade in the flashback when he was talking, my bad!

Laurie: ok, I'm talking to a bunch of ppl on aim so I might screw up, please don't sue!

Beast Boy: OMG! You sold me for 25 bucks! Why?

Laurie: so I can keep 5! YAY

BB: I've gotta be worth more than that!

Laurie: Its ok. I sold Terra for 2 dollars

BB: oh.

Masked girl: Ok, I'm here to pick up Beast Boy.

Laurie: sure! Wanna say the disclaimer?

Masked girl: Sure! Disclaimer: Laurie does not own the Teen Titans. If she did, Terra's shrine would be trampled by now (cringes)

Laurie: what's wrong?

Masked girl: erm (shivers) nothing!

Drkng625-I'm glad you like it, I will continue, don't worry!

Laurie: ON WITH DA STORY!

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep for a long time. Slade was on his mind. Slade must still be alive. He got out of his bed. His head was spinning with images of Slade, Red X, and him as an apprentice. Then he thought of Terra. How he hated her. He only told Beast Boy that they'd try to bring her back when really they were just lying. He walked over to his computer and went on the net.

He looked up Wilson, Slade. There was little information of Slade, but he had two children, a girl and a boy. But what about that other kid with the black hair? He was no where to be found. Robin scratched his black spikey hair. He found a picture of Slade's family. There was a girl with long blonde hair and another boy with ruffled black hair. The girl resembled Terra and the boy resembled that Trayce kid. Slade's last name used to be Wilson, and here it says his name was changed to Markov by a Lucy Stoner. (ask your history teacher if ya don't know what it means). Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off.

"Yeah? What's the trouble Titans?" Robin said. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all could be seen in the circular screen of the communicator. "Jayce and Trayce are back, They are holding some sort of potion, better get over here." Beast Boy said. "Where's Starfire?" Robin asked. "She's sick, and we thought you were asleep so we wanted you to sleep. Come on dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin imedietly left his room and grabbed his bike. He left the tower and headed to were the location of the Titans were. It was in Slade's old hide-out. _Great, more bad memories_ he thought.

As Robin walked in you could see the Titans stare at Jayce and Trayce. "Hm, we have the technology" Jayce smirked. "Are you really going to bring Terra back?" Beast Boy asked. He got over her a long time ago, ever since she betray him. She was still his friend though. "Well, Mr. Wilson wants her back and so do I" Jayce blushed. Trayce just rolled his eyes. He had his eyes on another girl, and besides, Terra was his sister. He wanted to become a Titan too, but it would be hard, but he knew he'd do it.

Raven hated this moment, bringing Terra back, but she guessed it had to be done. Terra needed to come back in order for the Prophecy to come true (don't get mad at me, I'm just making it up as I go). "Well, here's the potion. All we have to do is pour it on her and she'll be back. It's never been experimented so there's a chance of mutation." Trayce said. Jayce cringed. He hoped it would work…

* * *

Laurie: WOOHOO! I finished it. Jayce seems more emotional than he did before. And why are the Titans keeping from stopping them? Only one way to find out. For some reason, I have Banana Phone in my head…AGHHHH! Oh, well.

Beast Boy: NO, I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU MASKED GIRL!

Masked girl: Too bad, I already paid Laurie!

Laurie: just who ARE you anyway?

Masked girl: Erm, nobody…?

Laurie: wrong answer! (takes off masked girl's mask)

Beast Boy and Laurie: AGHHH!

Terra: eheh…hi?

Laurie: grr, DIE BITCH!

Terra: AGHH!

Beast Boy: (grabs chair and popcorn and camera) yay! Cat fight! OOH GO FOR HER LEGS! GIVE EM THE CHAIR!


	4. Terra

Beast Boy: Ok, this fight is getting weird (Laurie and Terra come into room all muddy and in bathing suits) Erm, maybe I should read the disclaimer!

Laurie: Grr (bites Terra) it's ok! I will! (Gets slapped by Terra) Dis…..claim….er: I do…not….own…the….Teen….Titans….If I did……Terra would…..be……an old man named…………………………………….Bubba……..

Beast Boy: Erm, on with the show, I gotta go before someone dies!

* * *

As Trayce poured the potion on Terra's statue, smoke started to come from the statue. It started to sizzle like soda about to explode. Suddenly, the statue came to life right before the Titan's and Jayce's and Trayce's eyes.

"OMFG! Terra!" Jayce yelled as he ran over to hug her. "Ugh, I'm alive?" Terra quivered, as she looked at her hands and turned them into fists and then regular over and over again. As Jayce hugged Terra, she hugged back. Then they both stood up and looked at Trayce. Jayce smiled evilly and Trayce and Trayce had no idea what was going on.

"Hm, I don't need you anymore now that I have what I want." Jayce said as his right pointer and middle fingers were pointed at Trayce. He shot 3 blue energy discs at Trayce. Trayce put his hands in front of his face to block the discs and they hit dead on. There was smoke and nothing else. "Tr…Trayce? Why'd you kill Trayce?" Terra looked into Jayce's eyes. "Because he would never let us be together." Jayce began, as his eyes turned a blue-ish green color. Jayce looked into Terra's eyes as he looked into his. It seemed as if he was hypnotizing her!

The Titans were astonished at what they saw. Terra seemed to be in a trance in Jayce's eyes. Robin took this moment as an advantage to attack Jayce. He grabbed 2 birdarangs and threw them at Jayce, hitting him in the head and arm. "Agh!" He screamed, as he was thrown into the air by Beast Boy in Gorilla form. Starfire, shot at least 20 star-bolts at Jayce, knocking him out.

Cyborg was no where to be seen and neither was Trayce's body. Suddenly, out of the clearing, Cyborg came into the room with Trayce at her side. Cyborg must've grabbed Trayce and saved him at the last second! "I am very sorry about Jayce, but I knew all he wanted was to see Terra again…" Trayce apologized. The Titans forgave him, as Trayce told the story of Jayce threatening him to get his father to make the potion and take him to her shrine. Trayce also told of why Terra ran away- because she betrayed her mother and him so she could try to get her powers. "Slade was her father and my step-dad. Slade was married to my mother until Terra killed her so she could get those powers; it was father's orders. Once Terra got them, Slade ordered her to kill me, but she thought other wise and came here- to stop you I assume." Trayce said. "I used to think fondly of Terra, looking up to her as a big sister. Now I hate her, and I want her dead."

Looking over where Jayce and Terra were, they were now both standing up, looking at Trayce and the Titans in hatred. Trayce seemed very angry and so did Beast Boy. "So it was all a trick. You wanted to become a Titan to defeat us all! You were never our friend, just some, some, lying son of a bitch! We should've never tried to take you in and give you a home! I can't believe you played with my heart like that!" Beast Boy yelled. Terra smirked evilly again as a gigantic rock formation appeared. "Sorry Beast Boy, but Jayce and I don't need any of you guys anymore. I'll see you guys in hell!" Terra said as she threw the boulder at Trayce and the Titans. Trayce stopped it just in time though, because he had a super-charged body (meaning all his muscles and organs were even stronger than usual). Terra and Jayce were gone when Trayce broke the boulder in 2.

"I'm sorry Terra betray you like that." Robin said to Trayce. "Hey, its ok, these things happen." Trayce smiled. "I know we shouldn't be trusting you, but we could use your help." Cyborg said. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy nodded. "I assume that you can't trust me yet, it's ok, being Terra's brother has been harder than you think. Angry mobs kicking you out of town or being thrown in jail or being fined just because your Terra's sister is hard work, but hey, you get used to it." Trayce said, as the memories of people's hatred filled his mind. Raven felt pity for him, having to go with all that abuse. _He must hate her more than me! _She thought. As Trayce was about to walk away, Raven got up.

"Even though you can't be trusted, Terra needs to go down. You know her weakness, and we know you need help dealing with Jayce." Raven said. Trayce smiled, he would need their help. "That's cool, now can we get something to eat, I'm buying." Trayce said, as his stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed. "Just as long as it's not the robbed money!" Beast Boy laughed. "Don't worry, Jayce took all of that, I was actually the one out of the way. Sorry if I hurt any of you guys before." Trayce said. They all nodded, and headed to the Pizza place to order.

* * *

Laurie: Whew, finished. I hope I didn't make any mistakes, after all, that would suck and screw up the story for the reader right? Well if you'll excuse me, I havta hid this body before the cops come! (Drags Terra's dead body) Bye! 


	5. Pizza and some old friends

Disclamer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and if anybody asks, i do not own DragonBall Z (a super saiyan 4 monkey is not a mutation, okkkk? lol

* * *

As Trayce and the Titans arrived at the pizza place, Beast Boy began arguing with Cyborg about what to get. "DUDE! VEGGIE LOVERS! DUDE!" "No way man, nobody but you eats the veggie lovers." Trayce stopped the argument by reminding them that he was going to pay for it. "Remember guys, I'm paying for it. Just get what you like!" Trayce smiled. He was glad that the Titans were behind him one-hundred percent. He was even more surprised that Raven was trusting him. He didn't expect it to happen this fast.

As the Titans and Trayce were eating without conversation, Robin started getting curious. "Trayce, I have a huge question to ask of you." Trayce looked up, he knew what Robin was asking about. "Whats up Robin?" Trayce asked, he started getting nervous. "Why didn't Terra kill you when she had the chance? I mean, why'd she think other-wise?" "Well, you see, I guess she just took pity on me." He lied. "I guess she just couldn't live with herself knowing she killed her little brother." Trayce hopped they bought his story. The truth was, Trayce barely escaped Terra killing him. He knocked her out, and running as far away as he could. (Terra soon met the Titans and died 2 month's later; this takes place 3 months after her death) Robin nodded. He wasn't sure if he was being truthfull or not, but he wouldn't worry about it. He was more worried about the fact that Slade was still alive.

Raven looked at Tracye with an unsure trust. Should they trust him? After all, he was Terra's sister. He said he wanted her dead, but was that really the truth? Did he just want to trick them, like Terra did them?

Flashback

(Terra looks at Raven struggle) Terra: What stinks the most, Raven? That I tricked you? That I nearly destroyed your team? That everyone liked me better than you? Raven: Stop it! Terra: Or is it that deep down, you really believed that I was your friend?  
End Flashback Just thinking about Terra made her squirm. She wanted her dead. Why didn't she try to stop her from being brought back to life? Because deep down, I really did believe she was our friend...And since she ruined that, we should ruin her, she knows too much about me...Raven was cut short in thought because she noticed that she was staring at Trayce, and Trayce was staring at her. "Raven, you ok?" "Huh? Oh, I was just...thinking..." Raven looked into Trayce's dark blue eyes and blushed. There was something about Trayce that made her feel so alive. There was something he was hiding...She just knew it. "Tracye, how did you get YOUR powers?" Raven asked, this was something she wanted to know. Trayce became nervous. "W-Well I was born with it. I mean, my real father, Jacob Markov, was working on an experiment with his friend Ian Carpenter. They were searching for mutation cures. One day, they needed a volunteer to experiment on, so my father volunteered. He was given a shot that injected him with some mutations in it. It effected his DNA, which made him a giant red ape. He destroyed half the city until he finally came to his senses. He returned to an mix between monkey and human form (he was much more hairy and had a tail) and they got him in the tank to become human again. Of course the experiment was a failure, because the antidote wasn't strong enough for his new body. When I was born, I too had this power but was not as strong. My powers include starbolts and discs to come out of my hands, flight, teleportation, and super body strength. I don't have a tail or lots of hair because my mom didn't have the mutation"  
The Titans seemed very surprised at this. "Well, why didn't Terra have the powers?" "Because my father was the one with the powers, not my mother." "And how did Jayce get HIS powers?" "I dunno. He just...had them." The Titans seemed pretty satisfied. Terra never gave them this kind of information, maybe he could be trusted. As the Titans ate their fill, they were about to take the pizza home when all their pizza exploded in their faces. Everyone looked at Raven. Something usually exploded when Raven was using her emotions."Erm, I didn't do it..." blushed Raven. Everyone turned their heads to see Terra, Slade, and Jayce about 20 feet ahead of them.  
"Well well well...Looks like we found some bait, huh father." smirked Terra. "Indeed Terra, indeed..." Slade spat at the Titans. Robin was clutching his teeth with Trayce and Raven staring in hatred at Terra. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy we're preparing fo battle.

* * *

OOH, next chappie, a battle scene! I won't update anymore IF NOBODY REVIEWS:'( 


	6. In the dark Shadow

**Last time, on "The Markovs":**

**As the Titans ate their fill, they were about to take the pizza home when all their pizza exploded in their faces. Everyone looked at Raven. Something usually exploded when Raven was using her emotions."Erm, I didn't do it..." blushed Raven. Everyone turned their heads to see Terra, Slade, and Jayce about 20 feet ahead of them.  
"Well well well...Looks like we found some bait, huh father." smirked Terra. "Indeed Terra, indeed..." Slade spat at the Titans. Robin was clutching his teeth with Trayce and Raven staring in hatred at Terra. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy we're preparing fo battle...**

**Laurie:Okies, lets get this show on da road!**

_**StickLad:Tara, your so wierd, stop using my name to confuse people!**_

_**AlyRaven: LOOK! IM UPDATING! GEEZ LOUEEZ! LOL**_

**Laurie: Okies, lets hurry up, I have a sleepover to attend to! Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans...IM GONNA MISS THE PROPHECY TONIGHT! CURSE YOU NO TV! Erm, ok lets begin, shall we?**

"Well Titans...Time to die." Spat Terra. Trayce took this moment to throw a solar-disc at Terra. Jayce blocked it with one of his own solardiscs and they both exploded.

Raven used her demonic powers to lift a booth and heave it at Slade. It hit Slade of course, and he fell. " Terra then ran over to Slade, in a non emotional state. Jayce turned to see Terra running for Slade and Robin about to hit her with his bo-staff.

"Thats what you think, Bird-boy!" Yelled Jayce, as he kicked Robin in the face, making him go through the wall. Starfire seemed to still be kinda ill, so she sat this one out. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and attacked Jayce as he kicked Robin and held Jayce's arms(like the robots in Revolution held the Titans) once Jayce was knocked out. Cyborg used his solar-cannon to hit Terra dead on and knocked her out too.

As Tracye helped up Robin, the manager of the store came running out. "Please! Not here! I have 3 kids to take care of! And I can't repair this place when my pay is 12$ an hour!" He yelled. The Titans and Tracye looked to where the three villians were supposed to be and found nothing there. "Alright Titans, split up. Cyborg, go with Beast Boy In the sewers. Raven, go with Trayce into the woods outside the city, and I'll go by myself around the streets. "What about me Robin?" Starfire asked weakly. "Your sick, Star. Go home and rest. If any of you find Slade, contact me. Titans, move!" Robin yelled, as they all seperated.

...Cy and BB...

"Alright BB, lets see if we can find anybody in the sewers." Cyborg said, as he opened a manhole and jumped in. Beast Boy jumped in to and closed the manhole. "Gross, feels like we're in a toilet..." Said Beast Boy as a lump of something went by.

"EWWW! TURD!" yelled Beast Boy, as he jumped on Cyborg. "Dude, will you get down! We're trying to-AGH!" Cyborg was cut off what he was saying, because he and Beast Boy were both attacked by what Beast Boy thought was a turd(LOL).

...Raven and Tracye...

As Trayce and Raven checked the woods(were Robin thought he saw Slade in haunted), the sun started to set. "Hm, I wonder if Cy and BB are alright." Trayce sighed. "What do you mean?" Raven asked with curiousity. "I mean I can feel power. I just lost Cy and BB's power. There under the intersection of 1st and Met st." Trayce said. Raven started getting curious. "If you can feel power, how come you haven't used it to look for Jayce and Terra and Slade?" Raven forwned. "I have been, why do you think I've been leading?" Trayce smirked.

As Raven and Trayce got to a meadow Tracye started getting nervous. "Whats wrong Tracye?" Raven said in concern, he was scared. "Terra and Jayce are nearby." He whispered, as he put a finger to his lip. Trayce grabbed Raven by the arm and they both hid under a bush. Suddenly, Jayce and then Terra came into view.

"Raven, lower your power." Tracyewhispered. Raven had no idea what he meant, but she let her power weaken a little. As Raven and Tracye looked on, Jayce started looking around. "Whats wrong, Jayce?" Terra said in monotone. "Slade just_had_ to go by himself after Robin, what an idiot. Now we have no way of knowing where he lives!" Jayce yelled and his eyes glowed a demon red. Raven's eyes grew big. "HES A DEMON!" she thought. "Why didn't you tell me he was a demon?" Raven whispered loudly. "Because I didn't think it was important." Trayce said. Suddenly Jayce showed up behind Jayce. "Well, looks like your out of luck." Jayce whispered, as he shot a solar disc at Raven and Trayce.

...Robin...

Robin was on his T-cycle crossing over 1st and Met st. when he heard screaming. He stopped the T-cycle and looked around. Nothing. Robin checked his communicator. Cyborg and Beast Boy's signal was undeground and was moving east toward Grove Blvd. Robin put away his communicator and drove west to Met st. and then northonto Shetland st. Hethen wenteast to Pumphrey Dr. and then looked around. He was maybe2 miles from the construction site(see Haunted). He slowed and checked his communicator. Raven's signal seemed to be coming this way, out of the woods he thought. Robin again put away his communicator and got off the T-cycle.

"Well, Robin. It seems that you are all alone." A deep evil voice said. Robin looked up. On a building about 2 stories up, he saw Slade. Robins teeth clenched. "Slade. Now what are you planning?"

"Simple Robin, to destroy the Titans. If you want. I can spare you. But then you must be my apprentice." Slade grinned. "I thought I was your apprentice." barked Terra, as she and Jayce walked up, dragging something. Robin gasped. It was Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Tracye that they were dragging. "What have you done with them!" Robin yelled. "Why nothing. Just knocked them out _for a few hours_." Slade hissed.

Before anybody could do anything else, a bus hit Slade, throwing him off the building and knocking him out. Robin, Terra, and Jayce looked over, as they saw a kid about Robin's height, with pointy ears and a gem(that looks like Raven's gem) necklace with red eyes and red hair. She was wearing a black jump suit with a blue cape similar to Raven's. She smirked. "My name is Shadow, and your time is up villians." She said

**Yay done! Please R&R! Later alligators!**


	7. Choices, Choices, Choices

**Last time on The Markovs:**

…**Before anybody could do anything else, a bus hit Slade, throwing him off the building and knocking him out. Robin, Terra, and Jayce looked over, as they saw a kid about Robin's height, with pointy ears and a gem(that looks like Raven's gem) necklace with red eyes and red hair. She was wearing a black jump suit with a blue cape similar to Raven's. She smirked. "My name is Shadow, and your time is up villians." She said…**

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm getting bored with this story, so theres gonna be 2 more chapters (maybe more, depends)Ok, reviews...**

**_Lindsey: No, actually, Shadow isn't Rae's sister, and Trayce lied about Terra so the Titans will think that Terra really is evil when she isn't. _**

**Ok, Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but the created characters Jayce, Trayce, and Shadow are mine, yay. Lets start the chappie! Whoa, this story might not be a Terra hater after all!**

"Shadow? Wait, your Trayce's sister!" Jayce screamed. Shadow nodded and grinned. "Its been a long time, Jayce. Terra? What are you doing here?" Shadow gasped. "Your supposed to be in Metropolis!" "Well I was, until the stupid-ass Titans made me a Titan and I turned to stone." Terra frowned. "Terra, you've -changed. You used to be so care free…Just because Dad ruined it for us, you want to become—wait a second…Your not Terra!" Terra just smiled as she picked up a boulder and threw it at Shadow. "Your gonna have to do better than that…" Shadow said as she grasefully (sp?)jumped out of the way.

Shadow then threw an orange star-bolt at Terra, knocking her off guard. "Agh! Jayce! Help me!" Terra screamed as she held on to the building edge, getting ready to fall. Jayce looked at Terra. _Is Shadow right? Is that not my Terra whom I've come to know andlove? _Jayce thought. Jayce reached out his hand to grasp Terra, but Shadow was too quick. Shadow grabbed Terra and threw her. "Whats the matter Terra? Can't use your 'powers' when your damaged. Why do you think Dad let you come back when you betray him? Because your not Terra! You're a robot!" Shadow said, as he pulled off some skin off her face and underneath it, was circuits and nails and such. But there was also a screen, it had Slade's face on it. "I knew it, stoop using robots to fool people! Where's the real Terra?" Shadow yelled at the screen. "Ah, Shadow, how nice to see you...If you really want to know, come home and find out..." Slade smiled.

Jayce looked in horror as he saw that his love as a robot. Jayce slumped to his knees. "I'll never get to see my love again…ever…" He sobbed. "Oh stop blubbering Jayce, Terra's been alive the whole time, she never really was stone!" Shadow grunted. Jayce looked up with a sign of hope for himself. Jayce stood up. He grinned. He turned to Robin. "Listen, I'm sorry for everything I caused, but Mr. Wilson had me fooled just like Trayce was. If you would please let me help stop Slade, I'll gladly go to jail afterwards."

Robin looked at Jayce. How could he trust him? Trust Trayce even? Trayce lied to him, he lied to the rest of the Titans! But he needed help. He didn't know what to do… He had to think. 1) Forgive Trayce and Jayce and go with them and the Titans on to fight Slade? 2) Stop Slade with only the Titans help? Or 3)just give up? He couldn't do the last one, he knew that. But what about the other 2 choices? He certainly needed help to defeat Slade, whenever he tried with the Titans, they failed! But how could he trust any of them? They knew Slade, and their pasts are unkown. He would have to decide quickly, before it's too late…

**Not a very long chapter, but long enough. What should Robin choose? Forgive Jayce and Trayce? Or Take them both to jail and fight Slade with just the Titans? You tell me! I'm stumped on what to do! Or if ya like, I can do both! Like, one chapter of one of the choices, or the other one! R&R, and when ya review, tell me your idea!**


	8. The Decision and other stuff

**Laurie: Ok, I have chosen my idea! This will be kinda screwy, but there will be only 2 more chappies after this, okle dokle? Good**

**_AlyRaven: Yeah, but technically it's not Terra bashing (Its robot Terra bashing!)_**

**_Lindsey: No, I won't turn them into strawberries…_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would've kicked Terra out before she ever came in.**

"Alright Jayce, but I need to make SURE that your telling the truth. We'll go back to the Tower and put a little belt on you, Shadow, and Trayce; so that if you try to escape, I'll push a button and you'll be shocked by 1000 volts of electricity. You still up for it?" Robin finally said. Jayce and Shadow nodded, while Trayce, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven woke up. "Trayce, why did you lie to us?" Robin asked Trayce. "I lied to you? When did I lie to you?" Trayce said with confusion. "About Terra, she was a robot." Shadow said. "I didn't know she was a robot! All I knew was that she was back from the dead…" Trayce said. "Sorry, but I don't believe you…" Robin sighed.

"But I do." Raven interrupted. "I can tell when people lie, and he didn't lie. The only time he lied was when he said he wanted Terra dead, he didn't want her dead, he was just angry at her" Trayce nodded. "Thanks Rae" Trayce smiled at Raven. Raven smiled a little back, and then Trayce blushed. "Anyways, whose that girl?" Beast Boy smiled at Shadow. "Name's Shadow. You must be Beast Boy." Shadow said. "How you doin?" Beast Boy asked Shadow. "Oh geez not NOW Bb…" Raven sighed. "Well, we should get to the Tower and rest." Cyborg said. "Star might still be sick." Beast Boy said. "But we have to stop Slade!" Robin yelled. "After we get some sleep." Said Cyborg. "No! Terra is kept hostage at Slade's lair!" Robin yelled. "But, dude. She's evil, and why the heck are we talking to Jayce and not fighting him! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?" Beast Boy yelled.

Jayce gave a look to Beast Boy, and Beast Boy started freaking out. "Fine! Your not getting me into one of those probes things! Screw you! I'm going to get Terra, and then I'm out!" Jayce said, but before he could take off, Trayce threw a star bolt at Jayce, knocking him out. "We should take him to jail." Trayce said. Everyone nodded. They phoned the police, and the police quickly came. They picked up Jayce and took him to jail.

Later at the Tower, Cyborg was busy putting the probes…I mean, the pretty 1000 volt belts on Shadow and Trayce, while Beast Boy and Robin were relaxing by playing video-games, Raven was with Starfire looking up some medicines used on Azerath to heal Starfire's illness. "There, all done." Cyborg said. "Ok, I'm gonna go find Raven." Trayce said. "Oooh, you like her, don't ya!" Shadow grinned, and Trayce blushed. "Erm, gotta go!" Trayce yelled running out the common room. "So Shadow, tell us about yourself." Robin said, handing his controller to Cyborg.

"Well, let's see…I'm 14, I have the ability to make anything float, and I have orange energy discs, and I know martial arts. Oh yea, Trayce is my bro, and Terra is my step-sister!" Shadow said, while Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over whose turn it was to play _Fable_. "Interesting…What do you think about Terra?" Robin asked. "Oh? She has some problems, but she and I are best friends." Shadow grinned from ear to ear. Beast Boy turned around. "So Shadow…Ya wanna go out sometime?" Beast Boy spontaneously asked. Shadow blushed. "Sure!" Shadow laughed. Beast Boy looked at Shadow. "Really? Whenever I randomly ask that to girls, they always slap me." Beast Boy gasped. "Yeah, but from what I hear, you're a funny guy, I like funny guys." Shadow laughed. "Really?" Beast Boy grinned even bigger. "Come on! Lets go!" Beast Boy grabbed Shadow's arm and ran out the door. "Be back by 12!" Cyborg yelled. Robin started laughing.

So Raven, you found any remedies yet?" Trayce asked as Raven was looking through books and Starfire was constantly sneezing, making stuff blow up. "No, sadly I haven't." Raven sighed as Starfire sneezed, enflaming Raven's book. "Hey, I have colds like that all the time. Some tea with honey in it will cure that cold right up." Trayce said, as he ran into the kitchen. When he came back, he had three cups of tea, he handed one to Raven, Starfire, and him. Stafire immediately drank all of it up, hoping to get better quick. "I feel the cold going as you say, right up!" Starfire gasped, as she put down the cup. Raven took a sip of the tea. "Hey, this is pretty good." Raven said, taking another sip. "So ya like it huh? My mom used to make it for me…" Trayce sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

Trayce looked at all the books on the floor of Starfire's room. He picked up one and looked at it. "Hey, Edgar Allen Poe, huh? Say, have you read _Tell-Tale Heart_? That's the only one I read, and I liked it." Trayce said. "Yeah, I've read that before, and you liked it? Me too." Raven said, grinning a bit. "Well, we should all get some sleep, I'll see you all later. Night." Trayce said, sipping the last of his tea. He the picked up the three empty cups and left. "Well, good night Starfire." Raven said, getting up. "Pleasant slorvaks…ACHOO!" Starfire sneezed. Raven picked up her books and headed back to her room.

Around 12:30, Shadow and Beast Boy came back from the movies. They had seen _Wicked Scary 2_ and instead of Shadow being scared and holding on to Beast Boy, it was the other way around. "Well, I'm tired, could you show me to one of the guest bedrooms?" Shadow yawned. "Uh, sure. You can have the room right next to Trayce's." Beast Boy said, a little spooked. He was really paranoid. They walked past Starfire's room, Robin's room, and Cyborg's room, until they got to the guest bedroom. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow." Beast Boy said. "See ya." Shadow blushed, as she kissed Beast Boy on the lips and ran into the bedroom and closed the door. Beast Boy was a little shocked but then blushed. "Yes! Ladies DO love the pointy ears!" Beast Boy said, as he hummed all the way back to his room.

**Laurie: Well, how'd you like that chapter?**

**Beast Boy: Hey! You made Shadow after you!**

**Laurie: Erm, no I didn't? Anyways, R&R!**


	9. A Super Saiyan?

**_TerraLuvr111: I'm sorry you hate me for killing Terra, but you don't have to read this anymore...ThatIS a good way to kill somebody though! Just do the throwing off the cliff thing last! MAKE THEM SUFFER! MWAHAHA! Sorry._**

**_Lindsey: Ok, I'm not gonna turn them into strawberries! So you can just stop annoying me…Sorry, but I'm not in a very good mood._**

_**AlyRaven: Updating, ok? **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Super Saiyans**

In the morning everyone woke up at 8:00 because Robin wanted to get moving. "Alright guys, we need to start to find Slade. Shadow, do you know where he is?" Robin asked as everyone ran into the room. "Course. I'll show you! Come on!" Shadow said, signaling the Titans to move quickly.

The Titans kept going around in circles because Shadow was lost. "Shadow, you sure you know where we're going?" said Robin, as Shadow pushed a button and a door opened. "Here we are!" Shadow smiled proudly.

"Alright Dudes, Dudettes, lets go kick Slade's butt!" Beast Boy grinned, as the Titans ran into the door and it shut.

"Okay, didn't expect that to happened…" Beast Boy sighed as the walls started closing in.

"Starfire, Erm, if we survive this, you wanna go out?" Robin said. "Yes please and Robin, I used your brush of tooth to unclog the toilet!" answered Starfire. "YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Robin.

"We should use this time to save our lives, not talking about dating and toilets!" Trayce yelled, trying to stop the doors from smushing them.

Beast Boy ran up and tried to help to. "The summary of that conversation really sounded wrong!" Beast Boy said, straining to keep the walls in oneplace.

Shadow thought quickly and kicked one of the walls down and the Titans all ran out. "Good job, Shadow!" Robin yelled, as they all ran to the nearest door and opened it.

When they ran inside, it was dark, and water was dripping from some wherein the backround. "Cyborg, give us some light." Robin said. Cyborg opened that flashlight in his shoulder thingyjigger majigand looked around with it. "Uh guys, I think S-Slade is right be-behind you…" Cyborg studdered.

As the Titans turned around, Slade punched Robin, kicked Starfire, threw BB at Raven and Shadow, and kicked Trayce which ran into Cyborg, knocking them all down.

"Aw young Titans, I knocked you all down in only 4 moves? I'm disappointed." Slade chuckled. Robin jumped up and punched Slade in the face.

Slade recovered quickly and kicked Robin in the stomach and then threw him across the room. Trayce and Shadow both then jumped up.

"Dad!" They both yelled, and Slade turned around. "Ah, I didn't know that you were there, my apologies." Slade said quickly.

"Dad! Why are you doing this? Wheres Terra?" Shadow yelled. Slade pointed to something on the ground and not moving. "Terra!" Shadow yelled, as she ran over to Terra.

"Terra, you ok?" Shadow said sympatheticaly. Terra didn't answer. "Terra? Terra!" Shadow said as Terra stood up and threw a boulder at Shadow.

"Terra!" Shadow yelled. "What are you doing?" Terra didn't answer. Instead, she picked up 2other bouldersand threw it at Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire andthe other at Shadow. "Beast Boy!" Shadow yelled. "Raven!" Trayce yelled, picking up the boulder with all his might.

Once he picked it up and threw it, he noticed that Raven was unconscious. He ran over and picked up Raven and stroked her silky purple hair. He kissed her cheek and gently set her down.

"Your not my dad anymore, your just a criminal. My real dad was waybetter than you! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Trayce yelled as the ground around him crumbled. Trayce had tears forming in his eyes as he screamed loudly.

More rocks broke around him as little electric sparksmoved around him too. Suddenly, Trayce's hair was now blonde and his eyes were now green. His hair was now spikey, and he looked like Jayce. The only difference was Trayce was now taller and more muscular than Jayce was. Trayce also had a yellow aura around him.

Trayce looked at Slade with hate in his eyes. "Terra! Attack!" Slade yelled at Terra. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled Trayce as he threw a red solar-disc at Slade, knocking Slade down.

He ran over to Shadow and punched at the rock, making it crumble into hundreds of little tiny rocks. Shadow ran over to Beast Boy (since I say so as of now) used her powers to heal Beast Boy and wake him up. He then did the same to the others until they woke up.

"Whats Jayce doing out of jail?" Robin asked rubbing his head. Starfire gasped as she say Trayce flying int the air with the aura around him. "Trayce's father was not mutated, he was a saiyan!" She yelled as she jumped up.

Raven looked at Trayce, he wasn't a saiyan. He couldn't be- they were a warrior race, bent on taking over and destroying planets And they were extinced(sp)…Trayce wasn't evil at all. "Starfire, you must be mistaken, Saiyans don't look like that…" Raven stated. "Super Saiyans do though." Corrected Shadow. "A…Super Saiyan?" Raven gasped, they were only a myth.

"Trayce's anger must've made his powers grow, making him a super saiyan!" Shadow said. " My real dad didn't want to tell us, but I found out later after Trayce ran off to Jump City, and I wanted to tell him, but never go the chance."

"His anger? How did he get angry?" Raven said a little confused. "Duh, when you got hit by that boulder!" Shadow said in a lets-state-the-obvious tone. _"He was concerned…About me?" _Raven thought, watching Trayce beat the crap out of Slade and dodging Terra's attacks.

"Terra! I know that's not you! You're another robot!" Shadow yelled at Terra, throwing a disc at Terra, making her explode into a thousand robot parts. _"Geez is Terra even alive?"_ Shadow thought, spoting another Terra and watching it malfunction. "One Terra is bad enough!" Raven sighed as she got up and dodged its attacks and then used her powers to smash it into robot pieces.

**Gee, one more chapter…To tell the truth, I dunno if I'll be able to do that…Anyways, please R&R! HOW MANY TERRAS ARE THERE? LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, this is the last chapter cause I'm bored and stuff, lol. **

_**Lindsey: your so weird…Never a dull moment! Never a dull moment…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did- Cyborg would have more skin and just look human, but still be a Cyborg.**

_**Last time on The Markovs…**_

"**_Terra! I know that's not you! You're another robot!" Shadow yelled at Terra, throwing a disc at Terra, making her explode into a thousand robot parts. "Geez is Terra even alive?" Shadow thought, spotting another Terra and watching it malfunction. "One Terra is bad enough!" Raven sighed as she got up and dodged its attacks and then used her powers to smash it into robot pieces._**

"Alright Slade, where is the real Terra." Trayce snarled. Slade was a little disoriented because of Trayce's intense powers. "Why should I tell you, your just a little freak, huh?" Slade said, holding his side because it was badly bruised.

"I'm NOT GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN!" Trayce screamed. Slade just snickered which didn't help Trayce's anger issues.

"Ugh, I wish I could get up…" Robin said weakly, watching Trayce just chat with Slade. Starfire flew down to Robin and held him tight.

"Robin, I would whoop the butt of Slade but I cannot for I am too worried about you." Starfire said, hugging Robin tighter (a little out of character, but whatever). Robin blushed and embraced Starfire too.

"Shadow…Theres something I wanna tell you." Beast Boy said weakly, Shadow's healing powers were too weak to heal the Titans completely, it only worked as to help them become conscious. "Yeah?" Shadow said, looking into Beast Boy's emerald green eyes.

"Wanna go out on another date sometime?" Beast Boy said. Shadow giggled and kissed Beast Boy on the lips. "I'd call that a yes." Beast Boy laughed.

"Shadow, Cyborg, we need to stop Slade." Robin demanded, trying to stand up. "Robin, I think Trayce got it, you need medical attention. Cyborg, Starfire, help me get these guys to the nearest hospital." Shadow said, picking up Beast Boy.

"But we NEED to stop Slade! What if Trayce gets knocked out!" Robin yelled. Shadow ignored him and ran out of the building holding Beast Boy.

Cyborg picked up Raven and Starfire picked up Robin. "Trayce!" Raven yelled and Trayce turned around. "Be careful!" Trayce just smiled and turned back to Slade.

"Alright Slade, looks like your outmatched." Trayce said. "Ah, but your out numbered." Slade said, as Slade robots and Terra robots showed up, surrounding Trayce. "Attack him!" Slade yelled, grabbing something and running out.

The robots jumped on Trayce, kicking him and punching him, some throwing things at him.

"Grr, GET OFF!" Trayce yelled, making his yellow aura explode and destroying the robots around him. Trayce flew in the air after Slade. Slade closed a glass window and ran away, and Trayce just flew right through the window and tackled Slade.

Slade fell to the ground and dropped whatever he was carrying. Trayce got a closer look at what Slade was carrying. It was a cut up and bruised Terra. Trayce ran over and picked up Terra, setting her down gently a few feet away from Slade. "Slade, why are you hurting your own daughter? She was loyal to you." Trayce said.

Slade jumped up and punched Trayce right in the gut, but Trayce didn't even flinch. Trayce just smirked and grabbed Slade and threw him. "Tell me Slade. Why?" Trayce said.

"She did betray me, once I gave her her power." Slade said. Trayce just sighed and punched Slade, breaking his mask. Slade fell to the ground in pain. Not only did his mask break, but so did his nose. Blood dripped from his nose down to his chin, thus dripping to the ground.

………………………………………………

At the hospital, Shadow refused to leave Beast Boy's side and Starfire refused to leave Robin's side. Robin and Beast Boy shared the same room, while Raven's was across the hall.

"So Dr. Putnam, how am I doing?" Robin asked weakly. "Well, your arm is badly fractured, but you're basically alright."

"As for Beast Boy, his legs are broken and he has some head trauma, but we should be able to fix that. You should stay the night and Beast Boy should stay for at least a week." "So much for our date…" Beast Boy sighed, and Shadow just nodded.

"And what of Raven?" Cyborg asked, getting ready to go see her. "She is uninjured, though she has some bruises. Staying the night would be best." Cyborg nodded and left the room.

Cyborg entered Raven's hospital bedroom and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "Good news, you only need to stay the night!" Cyborg said.

"Do you know if Trayce is alright?" Raven asked. "Heh, is that all you want to know?" Cyborg laughed "Why do you care?" Raven said quite annoyed.

Cyborg just smirked. "If you must know, he hasn't checked in yet." Raven just sighed and started out the window.

……………………………………………….

Trayce ran up to Slade and kicked him in the ribs, making Slade unconscious momentarily. Trayce then turned around and ran over to Terra, but before he got there, Jayce came up and punched Trayce in the stomach. "Jayce! Your supposed to be in jail!" Trayce yelled. Jayce just smirked and picked up Terra.

"Who cares? I got my girl, so now I'm leaving." Jyace then turned around to leave, but before he did, Slade jumped on Jayce, making him lose balance and drop Terra. Jayce grabbed Slade and threw him down.

"TERRA!" Trayce and Jayce yelled, as they both flew down to catch Terra. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough, and Terra fell down, splattering all over the ground.

"No!" Jayce yelled looking at the mess all over the ground that was once Terra. Jayce flew up to the top of the building where he found Slade.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jayce said, punching Slade's face over and over again until Slade didn't have a face anymore.

Jayce was exhausted after doing this so he just fell to the ground. Trayce took this moment to run at Jayce and try to punch him, of course, this didn't work, because Jayce tripped Trayce, making him fall to the ground.

Trayce jumped right back up and punched Jayce and hard as he could in the stomach. Of course, since he was so strong, his hand went right through Jayce. Jayce gasped as he fell to the ground and slowly died.

"Uhm…Oops…Now where's that hospital?" Trayce sighed as he flew away to the hospital.

Trayce went into the hospital and went to the information desk. "Excuse me, what room is Raven Roth in?" "Yes, room 312 on the third floor." "Thank you." Trayce went into the elevator and then went into the room with Raven in it. Raven didn't seem to notice Trayce come in but Cyborg did. He smiled and left the room.

Trayce sat down on the chair Cyborg was just in and cleared his throat. "Look, why do you care if I like Trayce or not." Raven said annoyed and turned around. She took one look at Trayce and turned back around. "How long have you been here?" "Well, I came in at 'I like Trayce.'" Trayce smirked.

Raven just blushed and turned around. "I hate to say this, but Jayce killed Slade for killing Terra…" Trayce said quickly. Raven turned around. "Jayce got out of jail?" "Yeah, but I accidentally uh…killed him…" Trayce said. Raven gave a surprised look at Trayce. "That's okay, we'll find a good lawyer." Raven smiled. "Hey Raven?" "Yeah?" "Do you, uh, wanna go out sometime?" Raven blushed at this and nodded her head.

Trayce smiled really big and kissed Raven. "SHE SAID YES!" Trayce yelled. He suddenly stopped because he realized that he just kissed Raven. "Erm, that was uh…So when you getting out?" Trayce blushed.

**Well that's all, who knows? Maybe I'll make a sequal? There's only one way to find out…Please review!**


End file.
